Wonderland Potluck!
by DCreed
Summary: Just a little side thing of what would happen if me, my best friends, and my little sister wound up in Wonderland. Hilarity, swearing, and awkward situations are a given! Also, 1 of them is a lesbian. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy! Cover image of Rose by yours truly!
1. Why Me?

**I DECIDED TO DO A LITTLE SIDE STORY WHENEVER I'M STUCK ON A MAIN STORY. SO WHEN I'M STUCK, I'LL WORK ON THIS INSTEAD! NOT SURE HOW OFTEN IT'LL GET UPDATED, BUT I'LL TRY.**

Ch. 1: Why Me?

They never listen until it freaking happens. That's how it's always been for me. Like in 4th grade, we were playing team trivia in science class. The question was _which of these animals would live in a fallen tree? A:a hummingbird B: a squirrel or C: a beaver._ I've always been smarter than the kids that surrounded me, even though I'm actually pretty average in intelligence. So, I said the only answer that my 4th grade brain said made sense, C. The other kids called me stupid and told the teacher it was a fraking humming bird! Take a wild guess at what the right answer was.

It's happened with my siblings, my friends, and with my parents. It's a curse, and now, it's landed us in f****** Wonderland!

*clears throat* Sorry, I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Allow me to introduce the amusing little characters of this story.

First and foremost is Rose. 15 years old. She's the strong one. She's also the lesbian. I've known her since 2nd grade, and honestly, that revelation didn't surprise me very much. Then there's Lilly. Also 15, she's the caring one. And my human shield from Rose's wrath. I've known her since 1st grade, when I moved from across the country. Then there's my little sister, Belle. She's 14, a 'whopping' 18 months younger than me, but two inches taller. We've practically been joined at the hip since she was born, but despite that, we're opposites. You could call her the girl of the group.

Then there's me, Max. 15. I'm short, I'm a smart***, I'm a blond, and I like anime. Not much else to say.

Now then, sit down and I'll tell how this s*** went down….

…

A plastic bag from our favorite corner store was dangling from my wrist, a can of Sprite in my other hand. The broiling sun beat down on the four of us as we stepped from the hot road onto the slightly cooler grass, on our way to our favorite playground spot.

I was just walking, having a good time with my best friends and little sister on the weekend, when I stopped short of the wooden ring enclosing the play mat. "STOP!"

The other's eyes turned to me. Rose sighed, "What's the matter with you this time?" I pointed to the mushrooms lining the wooden ring, "That's a giant toadstool ring!" Lilly looked at me, "…Um…and?"

I sighed and put on my 'factual face'. "Toadstool rings were believed to be portals to the fairy realm in medieval Europe. If you step in and are transported, even for a few minutes, when you come back, it may have been a hundred years in this world since you left!" Rose stared at me, "…So?" I huffed, "SO, I don't want to go in there!" Belle sighed, grabbed me by my short blonde hair, and yanked me in, "You're such a nerd." "OOOWWWWW! LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" (Don't be alarmed, we all abuse each other all the time.)

…..

We had been chilling and sitting in the shade of the play mat for about 15 minutes, and the others were still ragging on my extensive knowledge of fairy tales. So what if I find those sorts of things fascinating? If you ask me, the fact that those sorts of things don't happen are all the better. I mean, what better way to get a temporary escape from reality than in books and fantasy? To forget for a few minutes at least that we have school on Monday, and a project due next month that I haven't done anything on, or a library fine that was beginning to become a thorn in my side?

Rose laughed, "With all that reading you do, you should become a lawyer! So you can get me out of jail!" I rolled my eyes, "Very funny Rose…."

There was a clatter from the landing above me. I jumped and turned to see Lilly's coke spilling its remaining contents through the landings grating. _That's going to be one sticky mess…._I looked up, about to ask Lilly what the hell that was about, when she pointed to the small woods not far off. "Oh God…look!"

We looked.

There it was.

Belle squinted, "What is it?! I can't see that far!" Under normal circumstances, I would have told her to just get glasses, but this time my mind was preoccupied. I absentmindedly removed my own glasses and passed them to my sister. She snatched them and finally got to see what the fuss was about.

A rabbit. A white, petty coat wearing, be-spectacled rabbit. It was looking around in the bushes, as though looking for something. Belle numbly handed me back my glasses.

Lilly whimpered, "You guys see it to, right?"

Unfortunately, we did.

….

"GET THE F*** BACK HERE SO I CAN PROVE I'M NOT CRAZY!" Rose shouted at the retreating rabbit as it dashed through the brush. We had taken chase of the poor thing, and Lilly and I were practically being dragged by Rose and Belle through the tangle of woods.

We'd been through this place a gazillion times and I will never get used to this place, what with it's over grown thorn vines and random junk scattered everywhere.

The sound of the rabbit's steps disappeared. Suddenly, rose came to a halt, causing all of us to bump into her. I rubbed my nose and clanked around her to see a large hole in the ground. Rose growled, "F***, it jumped…."

We all leaned over the dark tunnel into the earth, Belle getting down on her hands and knees for a better look. Rose ticked, "It's not like it committed suicide! This hole must turn off at some point, so let's go!" Belle shaded her eyes and squinted, "Man its dark! I can't see the bottom!" Lilly twiddled her fingers nervously, "Let's just forget about it…." I glared at Rose, "No freaking way dude! Doesn't this seem a little familiar to you?!" She gave me the 'what?' look. I groaned, "Hello, white rabbit, giant hole, ringing a bell?!" She blinked, "Oh, you're talking about Alice in Wonderland…you're not suggesting…?" "We were just in a toadstool ring! Weird s*** happens in toadstool rings!"

Lilly, looked around, "Um…where'd Belle go?" Everything froze as an echo rose from the hole. "WEEEEEEEE!"

Rose exploded, "WTF, Max?! Don't you watch your little sister?!" I yelled back at her, "Do I look like an idiot's keeper?!" Lilly panicked, "Oh s***! We've got to-!" Lilly's sandal caught on a rock and she wobbled, unstable. She started to fall forward in slow Mo, like a train wreck. As she went down, she grabbed onto the front of my shirt and I, in turn, reached out and grabbed Roses, hand.

We all went tumbling down, as Roses voice floated to the surface, "F******************!"

**AND THAT DOES IT FOR CHAPTER 1! YOU COULD SAY ME AND THE OTHER CHARACTERS CO-AUTHORED THIS, SO ALL THE CREDIT DOESN'T GO TO ME! SO, PLEASE REVIE, LIKE OF FAVORITE, ALL THAT CHIZ, AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	2. Landing in La-La Land

**HERE'S ANOTHER ONE! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Ch. 2: Landing in La-La Land

What happened to Belle:

Blood was walking along the path to his mansion as Elliot ran up, a bulky package under his arm. He grinned, "Blood, here's that package you ordered!"

Blood smiled and held out his arms for it, "Oh, good. Hand it over."

However, in the short transition of one arm to the other, a rather large interruption occurred. Instead of a package, it was a girl that landed in Blood's arms. Dirty blonde hair down to her shoulders was parted to the right and pulled into a ponytail. A neon green tank, a bright yellow skirt, and pull-on shoes summed up her appearance as well as her personality.

She held her breath and, realizing she wasn't dead, opened her eyes. Seeing she was in the arms of Blood Duper, she blanked for a moment. Then, "Heeeeeeyyyyyy~!"

What happened to Lilly:

Boris was hiding from the park manager when he heard the distressed cry for help echoing through the park. "HHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!" Boris straightened out and turned his head up to see something…or someone, clinging to the framework of the fairs wheel! WTF?!

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

….

Lilly clung to the slick metal with all her weak might. How had this happened? Is this the end?!

"Hey!" Lilly turned her head to see a boy in one of the carts just below her, calling up to her. "Come on, jump! I promise I'll-!"

The next instant, the girl was clinging to him like chocolate on fudge. "S-s-s-s-so h-h-h-h-high…."

What happened to me:

I screamed bloody murder as the air rushed past, still in free fall. Suddenly, I slammed into some kind of cloth. A faint moment of hope lit up my heart before a horrifying rip echoed. And I fell again.

Only to be caught, again. This time, I was flipped upside-down and held by my ankles. I felt my stomach roll with gravity and had to clench my teeth to keep from chunking. I managed to see people holding on to my ankle through the swirl of color and dizzying motion.

Joker was about to walk to the back of the tent when Black alerted him to the stranger in the tent. "Hey…look up!"

A girl was being swung about in the trapeze act high above. Black paused… "Who the f*** is that?" "…I don't know."

What happened to Rose:

The big glass eyes of a teddy bear stared at Rose as she lay on strange softness, pieces of ceiling littered about. She rolled over to stare into the violet eyes of the queen of hearts!

Rose stared at the older woman, certain things registering to her mind and a blush the size of Texas spread over her face. Lost for words, she said and did the first thing on her mind. She whipped her hand in front of Vivaldi's face, "Umm…these are not the droids you are looking for."

"…OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

If you think it was bad at this point…it gets worse. And weirder.

**WELL, OUR O.C'S PERSONALITIES ARE BETTER DEFINED. XD. ANYWAYS, LIKE, FAV, ALL THAT SHIZ, TTFN!**


	3. Oh F!

**HERE'S ANOTHER ONE! HOPE YOU LIKE!**

Ch.3: Oh God D*** It….

I sat on my knees on the dirt floor of God knows where, trying to keep my insides inside. _Oh God...that was horrible. Please don't let me puke._ I felt a tap on my shoulder and a very deep and masculine voice, "Miss, are you alright?" I turned up my head to see an insanely hot red-head (and mind you I adore red hair) looking down at me with concerned confusion. I blanked for a moment, and then turned away quickly, _OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T LET ME PUKE! _

_ "…Hey, b****."_ I froze, letting the word sink in. I carefully took off my glasses, turned around, and proceeded to chew him out, glaring hard enough to set people on fire.

"I'm sorry sir, but if you intended to help me, there's no need to be a complete jerk!" He jerked back as if bitten. Guess he's not used to girls yelling at him for being an a**.

_"That's a hell of a glare for such a little girl."_ "Excuse me sir, but I think I just fell right into hell, given the fact I was just falling down a bottomless pit and then thrown into a circus act from hell, so I really, really would appreciate it if you quite giving me lip!"

The man waved his hands in front of him in innocence, "Miss, you misunderstand-" _"I'm the one who called you a b****, b****." _I stared at the mask on his belt, from which the voice of offence seemed to be coming from.

I laughed and leaned down to further examine the drama mask, "Ohhh, I get it. What, you a ventriloquist? A magician? That would explain the weird get up."

He laughed nervously, "Umm…actually-" _"No, idiot." _I twitched, "Ventriloquism or not, I've had it up to here with that mouth of yours." _"That a threat?" _I looked up at the man and barred my teeth, "It's about to be-!"

He held up a hand, "Now hold on…." He sighed, looking down at the mask, "Perhaps we should explain this together Joker." "_Sure, why the hell not?" _

I stared at the two (?), "What, what-!" The area around us blurred, obscuring my vision. I blinked and rubbed at my eyes, trying to dislodge whatever it was that caused this…hallucination. One second, I'm in a tent with one really hot and apparently crazy dude, and the next I'm in a prison with 2 of the same guy! _Oh s***, I really am in hell! And they must be the Devil!_

The first one (I can tell, because he wore the clown costume) waved his hands, "Relax miss, we'll explain everything to you. No need to be afraid." The new one smirked, "Maybe." _Oh my God, the mask is a person! _

The jester smiled, "First miss, allow me to apologize for my counterparts rudeness. I don't think he knows how to speak without swearing." Said 'counterpart' was scowling at the bricks next to my head. I sighed, "Ok, so nice guy wears the jingly hat, and Mr. Sunshine wears the awesome hat. Dually noted. Now who are you?"

"JoK_er_" "…Ok seriously. My name is Max if that encourages you two to give your names." Joker #2 face palmed, "Moron." Joker #1 scratched his head, "I understand your confusion Max, but we are both named Joker. If you wish to separate us, you may call me White and him Black."

I smiled and put my glasses back on, "Ah, I get it!" I held out my hand to them, "It's nice to meet you two…now could you please tell me where I am?"

White smiled, "Of course. You see Max, it would seem that you are a foreigner." This struck me, "Foreigner…so…I'm not in America anymore?!" Black chuffed, "Nice deductive skills there genius."

White smiled and gestured with a flourish, "Welcome to Wonderland Max,"

I stared at them, "…You just said…Wonderland?" White blinked, "Umm…yes." Black frowned, "You deaf?"

"I F***** TOLD THEM SOOOOOO!" I glared at the red heads, "How the f*** do I get out of here?!" I stared at me and both pointed to a door on the left, "Umm…that way." I stormed in that direction. Black called after me, "Hey, where the f*** are you going?!" "TO FIND MY DUMBA** LITTLE SISTER AND MY IDIOT FRIENDS!"

_No one's point of view_

The door slammed with a bang behind the blonde. White rubbed the back of his head, "And people say we're personality extremes…." Black growled, "Extremes?! That b**** is bipolar! At least we're consistent!"

Hite tapped his chin, "I suppose…and if the others she mentioned are as…unique as her…." Black paled; _others like that…._

"This should be a fun game!"

"WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! HOPE YOU LIKED!**


	4. I'm Gonna Kill Her

**THIS ONE'S SHORT, BUT I WROTE IT WITH MOM AND DAD IN THE ROOM, SO…HERE YOU GO.**

Ch.4: I'm Gonna Kill Her

3rd Person P.O.V

Lilly followed the strange cat man at a distance of a few feet. Boris glanced back at the strange girl following him. She had thick, black hair in a small pony tail, square wire frame glasses, and large brown puppy eyes looking out from tan skin. A yellow T-shirt with a panda head on it over white shorts and flip flops…defiantly not Wonderland clothes. She was just… following him like a lost puppy.

He sighed, "Look um…" "Lilly…I'm Lilly." "Right, Lilly. I'm Boris. Why are you following me?"

"Because I'm a scared and lost 15 year old, and you're the only person with a face around here, and I promise I won't get your way! Please? Just until I can find my friends?"

Boris stared at Lilly as she gave him Bambi eyes. _…Oh, what the hell? _He smiled and waved her to follow, "Oh well then, come on!" Lilly grinned and started skipping to keep up with the cat, "Yay!"

…..

Belle, Blood and Elliot were standing in Blood's study, finishing introductions. Belle had thought that them being in the mafia was rather cool and started asking him outrageous questions, inspired by the Godfather…they had no idea what she talking about.

Belle smiled as sweetly as she could muster, "Really Blood, thank you for saving me!" He waved, "Really it was no tro-"

The door to Blood's study busted inwards with a loud clatter. And there stood….

My P.O.V

…Me! I glared at the room's occupants, "Alright, who here's seen a blonde-!" My eyes locked onto my older sister, frozen. She stared back, her polite smile frozen on her face, "Umm…Maxy? Big sissy?"

"WHATTHE F***IS THE F******MATTERWITHYOU,WHOTHEF***JUSTJUMPSDOWNAF******GIANT A**HOLEINTHEGROUND?!GETBACKHERESOICANF******KILLYOU!"

I chased her out of the room as she screamed, "EEEEKKKKKK! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

3rd Person P.O.V

Blood and Elliot watched as the new mysterious (and apparently furious and vengeful,) blonde girl busted in and chased after the other blonde girl right out of the doors. Dee and Dum peeked from around the door.

Blood glared at them, "Dee, Dum, who the hell was that?! And how did she get in here?!" Dee shrugged, "We don't know." Dum looked at the doors, "We tried to stop her. She just ran past us and Spartan kicked the door."

Elliot stared at the spot the two new foreigners had just disappeared, "…What the hell is happening?!"

**POOR CONFUSED ELLIOT…XD. THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!**


	5. My Drunk Friend

**ANOTHER CHAPPY OF THIS STORY! I HOPE NOBODY MINDS THAT THESE CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT….WELL, ON WITH IT! P.S, TO THE REAL LIFE ROSE AND LILLY, IF YOU HIT ME FOR THIS, I'LL DO WORSE. MUCH WORSE. :) **

Ch.5: My Drunk Friend

I chased down the idiot of the century and yelled as she screamed. I was so busy trying to catch up to her; I almost didn't notice a blur of brown, black and blue. All three figures stopped dead to face each other. Belle and my eyes widened, "Rose?!" She stared at us gape mouthed, "Max?! Belle?!" I held out my arms, "You're alive!" (A tradition that started when she didn't show up on the first day of school.)

Belle ran over and hid behind her, "Thank goodness you're ok! Now save me from that lunatic!" I growled at her, "Don't count on it sister." Rose started to pull us back the other way, "Look guys, we really need to-!" "THERE SHE IS, GET HER!"

I looked down the dirt path to see a small horde of faceless guys who looked like they should be marching in front of Buckingham Palace were running down the road at full speed. I raised an eyebrow, "Umm…who're your friends Rose?"

She grabbed my wrist and started running, "You were right about me being an outlaw someday, let's just leave it at that!"

3rd person

Boris waved his hand to show Lilly, "Everyone, this is Lilly." She smiled and raised her hand, "Hi." "Lilly, these are the Bloody Twins Dee and Dum, that's Elliot March, and Blood Duper." Blood rubbed his chin, deep in thought, "…Another one…?"

Lilly gasped, "Wait, do you mean the one with a pony tail, glasses, or the one with the gloomy face?!" Blood looked at the others, "Umm…ponytail. And briefly, glasses." "Please, you have to tell my where they went, I-!"

BANG!

Max P.O.V 

I started at the people inside the room, recognizing all but one. Every male except the apparent cosplay cat I remembered to have been in here earlier, when I tried to murder my sister. And amongst them, Lilly.

Her eyes teared up as she stared at us, "Guys…?" We stared back. Suddenly, Belle ran at Lilly open arms, "LILLY!" "BELLE!" They met in a tearful reunion as Rose and I seethed in the background.

I walked up and ripped my sister off Lilly, "You ain't off the hook ya moron!" Rose crossed her arms, "Lilly, have you ALREADY forgotten that she's the reason we're in this mess?!" Lilly scratched her head, "Umm…no…." (FYI, Lilly's a really bad liar.)

"WHERE IS THE GIRL?!" We all spun around to see this lady walking up. Hmm…I don't know if it was the crown, the sickeningly puffy bottomed and slutty topped dress, or the armed entourage, but something told me she was an important person.

Blood stepped back and gestured at us, "Which one? We seem to have a surplus." Rose ducked behind Belle, _s***, s***, s***!_

The lady pointed with a manicured finger, "Give us the brown haired one!" _Ouuu, the royal plural. Nothing says I'm important like talking like a toddler. _

A man with short brown hair in a red coat went over to the wall, where everyone else had taken a seat. "Hi everybody!" A rabbit eared man with white hair sighed and looked away, only to jump back and frown, "Joker?! When did you get here?!" The red head smiled, leaning back, "I'm wouldn't miss this."

The lady pointed, "We are not leaving until that girls head is on a pike!" Lilly fell to her knees, "Oh, please don't kill Rose! Whatever she did, I'm sure she was drunk when she did it!" Rose glared at her friend, "Nice defense there, pal."

The bickering and screaming about our lives began, and I tried to come up with something that would help…what was it that the Jokers said we were earlier…oh yeah!

I stepped up, raised my hands in surrender, and yelled, "Please don't kill us! We're foreigners!" It seems I said the magic words. All talk in the room ceased. Lilly, registering what I'd just said, smacked me on the back of the head, "Hey! You jerk!" (She's Mexican, so…you know.) The lady pointed at us, "You…_she, _is a foreigner?!" I nodded, "Every one of us! Whatever Rose did, she didn't mean it…or she was drunk. Either way, you can't kill her!" Rose glared, "Again with the drunk! No faith…."

The lady sighed and thought for a moment. She relented, "Very well." She pointed to Rose, "You have our pardon. And to the rest of you, your names. We are Vivaldi, the Queen of Hearts." _Queen. Very important. Who called it?_

I nodded, "Right, I'm Max, that's my little sister Belle, and my friends Rose and Lilly." I looked at the others, "Care to explain yourselves?"

One by one, everyone introduced themselves. The cat man Boris tilted his head, "Umm…so how'd you all get here?" I opened my mouth to start the story when the door was slammed open again! (That thing was going to need new hinges before long!)

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! WHAT NEXT? …I DON'T KNOW. THAT'S ABOUT AS FAR AS THE COMIC WENT UNTIL I GOT STUCK. REVIEWS, LIKES, ETC. SEE YOU FRIENDS NEXT TIME!**


	6. Nerd Power! Respect it!

**HERE'S ANOTHER ONE! RELAX, READ, AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

Ch.6: Nerd Power! (Respect it!)

Through the doors burst four more colorful people! *Lilly slaps me upside the head* Dressed, I meant colorfully dressed! Yesh…anyways, the door busted open and a whole slaw of new people (all men) walk in to see the previous men and woman looking at us four.

One of them with ridiculously (abate awesomely) long blue hair coughed, "Blood, we all came for the negotiations…who are they?" Blood gestured to each of us, "These are Lilly, Max, Belle and Rose. Apparently new foreigners." A red haired boy with mouse ears and tail (that I was very tempted to yank) ran up, "New foreigners? Yay! Hi, I'm Peirce!"

We all just stared, the same thought crossing our minds, '…what the f***, more weird people?!'

After that, we had introduced ourselves and had been introduced to all of the new people. F***, I suck with names…here's hoping I can remember all of them. Alright, so there's Peirce, Gowland, Ace, Peter, Julius, Gray, and Nightmare, right? *Others nod to the side* YES!

So anyways, here we are, now that names have been learned…learnt…whatever. Lilly smiled at the crowd of people, "So…where are we exactly?" Julius looks at her, "No one's told her yet?" I ready myself. Boris laughed, "You guys are in Wonderland!" My sister and friends are motionless.

I grin at them, "What'd I tell ya?" Rose narrowed her eyes, "You already knew, didn't you?" I nodded and pointed to the red head in the eye patch, "Sunshine and Smiley over there told me. What did I f****** tell you guys?!" Rose rolled her eyes, "Ahh, shut up Max." Belle huffed, "Smarta**…."

The rabbit man Peter approached the pirate man Nightmare, "Nightmare, you said no one would be able to see me in the other world. Why did they?!" Nightmare hummed and tapped his chin, "Hmm…well, either they were drunk…." We friends looked at Rose and she glared back with a 'don't even think about that' look. "…Or they were in a toadstool ring."

We all froze. Then the others looked at me.

"…F*** YEAAAAAHHHH! Who's a nerd now?!" "…Still you." "We wouldn't be in this mess if you would all listen to me more!" "Ah, go take a long walk off a short dock." "After you." "F*** you."

"Ladies?" We all jerked and looked at the others in the room. Julius sighed, "But Joker didn't explain everything to you. Check your pockets." Doing so, I pulled out a small yellow vial filled with clear liquid and stoppered with a diamond shaped cap. I glanced at the others. Belle was holding a red one with a heart stopper, Rose had a blue on with a spade stopper, and Lilly had a light green one with a clover stopper.

"Those are the potions of Hearts, Spades, Clover and Diamond. Drink them." I looked up at the apparently crazy people, "WTF, NO! You think we're going to drink some random a** 'potion' that a bunch of f****** lunatics we just met magically slipped into our pockets?! We were taught better than th-!" I turned to see that Rose and Belle had already downed theirs.

"WHAT THE F*** GUYS?! THAT COULD BE POISON, OR DRUGS, OF WORSE!" Rose waved me off, "Eh, you're too uptight. These seem like nice people." I glared at her, "Yeah, and so did Joseph Stalin in the early years!" I glanced to see Lilly un-capping hers. I pointed, "Don't you dare." She froze, "Umm…Belle and Rose are fine." "Ever heard of delayed reaction?! It takes time to get into the system! The only thing eliminated from the amount of time that's passed is f****** cyanide!"

She stared at me for a moment, shrugged, and the downed the vials contents. "WHAT THE F***?! YOU'RE ALL F-!" I was cut off as Rose grabbed the vial and un-corked it. "Grab her!" Belle grabbed my arms and forced me to be still. Rose forced open my jaw, stuck the vial in my mouth, and pinched my nose. "Drink or suffocate."

_God d***, my friends suck a**…. _

Take a wild guess at what I did. I punched Belle away, coughing as the empty vial fell to the floor. "YOU…I'LL TORTURE YOU F****** DUMBA**** IN HELL!" Rose sighed, "You're fine you drama queen." "FOR NOW! DIDN'T YOU'RE PARENTS TEACH YOU ABOUT STRANGER DANGER?!" I turned to my sister, "AND I KNOW THAT DAD DRILLED IT INTO YOUR HEAD JUST AS MUCH AS MINE! DO YOU HAVE A SKULL OF STEEL, OR ARE YOU JUST AN IDIOT!"

Belle pouted, "Hurtful…." "I'LL SHOW YOU HURTFUL!" I then attempted to kill my little sister. She ran, hid behind Rose, and Lilly smacked me on the head. "Bad Max, bad!" I growled at them, "Great. Just great. We're going to die, and now I can't kill my sister first. My bucket list is pointless."

One of the random dudes held up his hand…Blood, was it? "Umm…you're not going to die. But you have to play the game now." I glanced up, wary. "What game?" White smiled, "That game for foreigners! The more you interact with the people of this world, the more the vials will fill." Black cut in, "Once there're full, you can go home or stay here."

_Who would be crazy enough to stay here…? _I sighed, "Well, that sounds fun and all, but I can't. Mom and Dad will murder us." I shivered, unable to comprehend the wrath of father. Let's just say that as a child, he put the fear of God in me. It's not that he was abusive or anything, I'm just naturally chicken. He would look at me with a funny face when I was little, and I would cry. I was one of the most obedient toddlers ever. Point being, I NEED TO GET HOME.

"You have no choice. You have to stay until the vial is full. Only then can you leave this world." I sighed, "F***…."

Belle smiled, "Yay! We don't have to go home for a while!" _God you're and idiot…. _Rose grinned, "Sounds like fun." Lilly nodded in agreement. "…Wait a minute! What's the catch?!" Everyone stared at me, "What?" I glared at the Wonder landers, "The catch! No game doesn't have a catch! What is it?" The man Nightmare smiled, "Ah, you're a precautious one. The catch is easy; everyone falls in love with foreigners."

…I turned around and walked to the door. Rose grabbed my arm and yanked me back, "Hey, where're you going?!" "Away. We're 15 and 14 Rose. These people are an average of 20. I'm getting the f*** away from f****** pedophiles." The Ace man laughed, "We're not pedo's!" I pointed at him, "YOU'RE D*** LUCKY I'M NOT MACEING YOU'RE A****!" Nightmare smiled, "Indeed. I didn't necessarily mean that kind of love Max. It could be more like a friend." The twins piped up, "Or like family!"

I stared at the ring of strange people. _I'm trapped in a world of crazy people, with nothing but my even crazier friends to help me…f***…. _Rose laughed loudly, "Hey, no worries anyway Max! You're too much of a smart a** for most people, Belle's too annoying, Lilly's too weird, and I'm a lesbian! There's no way anyone would fall for us!" I sighed, "…God I hope you're right…."

The hare man Elliot cocked his head, "Lesbian? What's that?" The four of us froze and looked around, seeing no one present was familiar with the term. Belle and Lilly burst into hysterics, Rose blushed and covered her face, and I face palmed. _Oh God, I am NOT explaining that to grown men and women…. _"You'll know it when you see it…." 

White sighed, "Well, I suppose the only thing to do now is to arrange where you'll be staying-!"

Everyone spun around to see a girl, maybe a year or two older than us, standing in the door way. She was wearing a poofy blue dress, and had long brown hair. She frowned, "Um…who are they?" Rose's face lit up and she pounced, "YES! A girl I haven't already blown my chances with!" The girl peeped and ran to the long haired man. Everyone in the room, "Oooooohhhhhhh…I get it."

Julius patted the girls shoulder as Lilly and I dragged Rose away, "Alice, it's alright." The Alice girl nodded, "Umm…who are they?"

Aw crap, here we go again.

**HEHEHE, TIME TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING ALL OVER AGAIN. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW, AND LOOK OUT FOR NEXT TIME!**


	7. Personal Dilemmas

**SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! MOM TOOK THE COMPUTER OVER THE LAST TWO WEEK ENDS! I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO CATCH UP!**

_**ATTENTION: I HAVE A POLL ON TO SEE WHAT OF MY O.C'S YOU ARE! YOU MAY GET YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER OR A PREVIEW TO FUTURE STORIES! IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT, I INVITE YOU REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I WILL SOON HAVE A PART TWO!**_

Ch.7: Personal Dilemmas

I stared up at the massive, towering iron bars of the roller coasters of the Amusement Park and gulped. Fun fact about me: I HATE ROLLER COASTERS! Why? When I was little, Mom made me get on a water ride. Just a water ride, no loops or anything like that. I nearly flew out of the seat. No exaggerating. The piece that was supposed to come over my shoulders was too wide to do anything, and the only thing that held me in the car was my death grip on the bar in the seat in front of me.

Now, I stared up at the waking nightmare with dread. How had I ended up here? Boris laughed next to me, "What's the matter Max? Don't like heights?" I laughed nervously, "Yes, if not liking something describes my churning stomach, clattering teeth, and high strung shivering, you could say I REALLY don't like heights."

Boris stared at me for a moment and shrugged. "Whatever. You're pretty much free to go wherever you like, but the rules of this game say you have to live in the place that matches your vial. I hope you can deal with noise." I grimaced, "I'm not fond of it, but I'm adept at ignoring it." The owner, Gowland, turned and laughed, "Excellent! I'll take you to your room, and Boris can take you on a tour later, ok?" I nodded. _What else can I do?_

…..

I flopped myself onto the bed, sighing as I scrunched my nose. Gowland and Boris had left me to settle into my new room. My irritatingly YELLOW room. I rather liked the blue sheets on the bed and the red carpet, but the yellow walls HAD to go. Way too bright in the mornings….

I smirked; knowing my Mom would have a conniption is she saw this room. Mom had a thing for matching, and she would have a spaz attack over the mismatch that this room was, regardless that she had nothing to do with it. Trust me, I know. That's how I ended up with glow in the dark bright purple walls. (I swear, it looks like a covenant ship in there! Halo reference, for those who know.)

I pulled the yellow vile out of my pocket and sighed again. God, I didn't like that color before, but now…. I'm stuck here. I have to live with a bunch of strange men in a strange world, my best friends and baby sister, (who are completely incompetent when it comes to self-preservation,) in similar situations. I'm socially awkward, anti-social, some say overly cautious, and sarcastic. _I'm going to die here…someone's going to decide that they don't like me for various reasons and kill me. Strangle me, shoot me, tie me in a sack and throw me in the river…worse…. _

I shivered. I wasn't ignorant. I knew how the world worked. Men ran everything, and the only men with power also had something over women. Every powerful man in the world either had some mousy little Catholic school girl (no offense to those of you reading this,) or some bosomy b**** on their arm. Someone they can abuse and boss around.

And that's disregarding all the others, including pedophiles, abusers, drunks and rapists. T.V, books, other various media, Dad's many safety lessons, and even public school taught me one truly useful life lesson and only one; men are stupid, violent, and not to be trusted scum suckers. Yes, there are good ones out there. A LOT of good ones. My Dad is one of them. But for the most part, they're sick and demented creatures that will take advantage of girls in a heartbeat. And the very worst part is; THEY CAN.

Don't get me wrong; I LIKE guys. I'm very much straight. I just wish I could find one that wasn't f****** EVIL.

_I've got to get out of this hell._

ROSE: 

I sighed as I sat on the bed of the room Blood had given me. After explaining to that cute Alice girl, we had been told that we had to live in the area respective of our vials. I wound up at this mansion with a bunch of guys (which, in retrospect, is the best idea…doesn't mean I have to like it though.) Lilly got dragged off to the Clover Tower with the Man Who Looks like James of Pokémon, the awesome blue-nette, and the lizard guy…and that Alice girl.

I sighed. Belle had been more than happy to go live in the girly castle with, in her words, the majorly hot knight. And God knows Max is panicking and trying to find a way to cheat her way out of this world. I swear, that girl is WAY too careful. Not entirely her fault, of course. Her Mom and Dad are way too protective of them. They're STILL not allowed to walk in their own neighborhood without being next to each other and their phones in their pockets. Not sure why is didn't sink in with Belle though…she's probably just an airhead.

I rolled over to my stomach. I'm not as cautious as Max, and I really didn't mind some time away from my little brother and sister. No chores, no screaming toddlers in the middle of the night, no acorns hitting the aluminum roof and scaring the s*** out of me (my room is an add-on), and from the way Blood described it, I'm now a total free loader!

I propped my head in my hands, and stared at the fancy shmansy white walls and black boarders, and the nice black furniture. _I could get used to this!_

BELLE:

I was padding about the castle, listening to Vivaldi and taking in the décor. This place was rockin! And Vivaldi was really nice to! And it doesn't hurt that Ace is so cute I could die! (Not that I'd ever say it…aloud. Max would murder me and he's too old for me anyway.) That bunny eared man…Peter, I think, didn't talk much.

And I'll bet that my room will be epic! And no Mom and Dad nagging me, no Max yelling at me, and no snobby b****** as school! This must be what paradise is like! I paused…I will miss my puppy though. Such a good baby. I sighed. Vacation is good, but home is home.

_Still…this place is awesome!_

LILLY:

My new room in the Clover Tower is so big! And fully furnished! I collapsed on the bed, Alice's chatter having tired me out. Julius was really quite, and that suited me just fine. Nightmare was kind of weird, and that Gray guy was helping him out a lot.

I frowned. I hope the others were ok. No doubt Max wasn't happy. I swear, that girl was like a cat. It took forever for her to warm up to someone, and she would still keep her distance. Not to mention she has a strong aversion to the male populace, and this world seemed to be inhabited purely by really hot guys.

Belle and Rose would be fine enough. As opposed to Max's cat, those two were dogs. Belle more like a puppy, but the point still stood.

But how will I do? I'm not that social, and I have to talk to people to get out of here, right? I have responsibilities back home! I have to help with my brother, babysit my niece, get good grades, go to college, become a physiologist, meet a nice guy (preferably British), get married and have two kids max! …With slight variations, of course.

If I can't get out of here, what can I do?

**AND THAT'S A WRAP! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED, AND I'LL TELL YOU ALL RIGHT NOW, WE ARE GOING HOME! YOU CAN ALL SAY WHO YOU'D LIKE THE LOVE INTREASTS TO BE, BUT I'LL ONLY TAKE IT AS FAR AS FLIRTTING. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND STAY TUNED!**


	8. VOOODDDDDKKKKKAAAAA!

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER OF YOUR FAVORITE LESBIAN, ROSE! REAL ROSE: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME :'( **

Ch.8: VOOOODDDDDDKKKKKKAAAAAAA~!

I groaned as I walked through the enormous f****** hallways of this d***** mansion. I'm lost as Belle is when we start talking about anime. Every room I tried to open was locked or empty, and I haven't seen anyone, not even a faceless (which was recently explained to me,) for hours! (More like 20 minutes, but time flies when you're lost as f***)

I tried a handle on another door. Locked. S***. How the f*** am I supposed to get to this supposed 'tea party' that Blood was having if I couldn't get outside where it was being held!

Not that I really wanted to go. It had taken all my will power not to laugh in the faceless messengers face when he'd told me about it. I mean come on, really? A bunch of men at a tea party? And we're not even in England! I'm beginning to suspect that Blood was gay. Because really, what other explanations are there?

I turned the handle of another door, this one opening. I pushed the door further in and saw that this room, like the others, was void of human life. But I found something even better.

"Oh, NOW it's gonna be a party~!"

**ELLIOT:**

I glanced up from my cake as Rose arrived, rather late. She tripped and stumbled over nothing as she came to the table. Blood glared at her, "I appreciate someone who keeps to schedule miss Rose."

Rose plopped down in a chair across from me and glared at Blood with drooping eyes. _Is she still sleepy? _Rose pointed, none too gracefully, and slurred, "Mavee you could pUt a fauking map up insted of makin people vun avound All night, da?!" (Fun Fact: Rose had a rather odd speech impediment when she was younger. Made her sound Russian. To the point people at school accused her of being a Russian spy. It got better as she got older, but she slips up when she's upset, exhausted, or….)

I frowned at her strangely slurred speech. I picked up some tea and handed it to her, "Umm…here. It's still warm." Rose took the cup, looked at the contents a bit as she slushed it around, and then dumped it into the grass next to her. Blood flared up, about to call the crazy girl out…when she pulled out a huge bottle of vodka.

My eyebrows hit my hairline as she tipped it up and knocked back another fourth of the bottle. _HOLY S***, THAT STUFF IS WAY ABOVE HER WEIGHT CLASS! SHE'S NOT TIRED, SHE'S DRUNK AS A SKUNK! _

She pointed to Blood with the bottle, "For a guy who has tea pAhties, you've got some good taste in boOze." The twins stared at her from across the table, open eyed and mouthed. "Hey, where did you find-" "-Blood's stash?!"

She shrugged and took another swig. Blood stood up and attempted to take the bottle away, "Rose, that stuff will knock you on you're a**!" She ducked away, laughing, "Vease, you dink I'm vimp? I can hOld my liker." The twins clapped. I glared at the brats, "Don't encourage her!"

I stood up and walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Would you like to go back to your room Rose?" She stared at nothing for a moment, "…Da…vat you cAn't take my vodka avay, da?" I nodded and held her arm as she wavered up to her feet…and tore off.

Blood almost popped a vain, "After her!"

…

I leaned against the wall of the hallway, breathing heavily. We'd all been chasing a drunken Rose for nearly an hour. And there couldn't have been more collateral damage if an elephant had stampeded through this place. She was fast, but she was stumbling all over the place, including straight into statues, tables and vases, PEOPLE, and the wall. Everything she ran into was now on the floor, probably ruined. The statues and vases defiantly, though the paintings and tables she had knocked down were probably ok.

I looked up to Blood and saw he was also heaving, the twins not far behind. "B-blood…let's just let her wander around until she passes out." Blood nodded, looking at the chaos around us, "Yes, I think that'd be best. Dealer, just look at these damages! It'll cost me a fortune!" Dee looked up, "So what do we do when Rose sobers up?" Blood twitched, "Oh, the second I can, she'll pay for every cent of these damages…."

…

I sighed as I leaned back into my bed, feeling spent. Only the Dealer knew where Rose was. Last I saw her, she was dancing around in the main hall with a half empty bottle of Vodka and was yelling gibberish in that weird slur. It almost sounded like an accent…I'll have to ask one of her friends later if Rose was born in a different county.

I shrugged off the slight ting of worry. The faceless were informed to leave her alone, and she'll pass out soon enough. What I should be worried about is what Blood will do to her…if she's lucky, he'll just shoot her on the spot. I shudder to think of other punishments he could administer.

_BAM!_ I jumped up and wheeled around, taking out my gun and just managing to stop myself. It was just Rose standing in the doorway, leaning against it like it was the only thing not tilting. She looked around blearily, took another swig from the bottle, and looked at me. "Zis plAce is…borin." Then she closed the door and left.

I stared at where she'd been. "…What the hell is wrong with her…?"

…

**ROSE:**

I groaned and rolled over, trying to keep the evil sun from waking me. …S***, my head hurts like I got clubbed and drugged…what happened? I don't remember anything past…!

I sat up carefully, fully aware now that the throbbing in my head was a hangover. And a bad one at that.

I took one look at myself and my head ache intensified. I was sprawled out in the middle of my room, having wandered in here at some point. An empty bottle of that killer vodka was in my hand. I shifted and felt something else. I picked it up and corrected myself. Those TWO bottles of killer vodka. I drank TWO.

I groaned and grabbed the edge of the bed, hauling myself up. Something clattered to the floor next to me. I looked down and almost hit myself. THREE. I drank THREE huge a** bottles of hard core alcohol. What was I thinking? Most folk would be dead of alcohol poisoning!

I sighed and clambered onto bed. Something…strange occurred. A breeze where there shouldn't have been any. I stiffened and looked down. PINK. PINK AND FRILLY.

"WHY THE F*** AM I WEARING A TUTU?!"

…..

I sighed as I sipped my Tylenol laced tea. Nothing better for hangovers than drug laced fluids. I looked up as Blood cleared his throat. "Rose, what have we learned about drinking?"

I grinned sheepishly, "Only in small quantities…." He nodded. The twins giggled from across the table and Elliot shushed them. Blood started, "Rose, you damaged quite a bit of my property during your…incident, last night. You're going to have to pay for it somehow."

I nodded, "Yeah, I was actually going to ask you for a job!" All eyes widened. Blood raised an eyebrow, "You were?" I nodded, "Yeah, I don't feel real great about free loading like that. And now I've broken all your stuff…I'm pretty broke myself, so really the only way I can pay you back is through manual labor."

Blood tapped his chin, "…If it's work you want to do, very well. I was just going to have you reshelf all my books, but this will work." He clapped his hands, "Elliot!" The rabbit man in question stood up, "Yes sir?" Blood gestured to me, "You're always overloaded with work, so she'll be your new assistant. Paperwork, coffee, and if she can handle it, the smaller 'business'."

Elliot looked surprised and happy, while I cocked my head, wondering what he meant by 'business'. "Sure, that sounds ok. …If you don't mind though, I'd like to take a nap before doing anything." Blood nodded and dismissed me with a wave.

I rubbed my temples, but smiled as I walked to my room. Everyone here's so nice!

…..

**ELLOIT:**

After the door had closed on Rose, I turned to Blood. "Re-shelving books? Why are you being so nice Blood?" He shrugged and returned to his paperwork. "I don't know. She seems…interesting. I think I'm going to wait and see what happens."

**AND THAT'S A WRAP! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW AND WHATNOT! **


	9. The Holy Crusade

**JUST READ ON MY FRIENDS, READ ON.**

Ch.9: The Holy Crusade

**BORIS:**

I couldn't help but to stop and stare as I walked by the many stands in the park. That weird new foreigner was standing in the middle of a lot, staring up at a roller coaster. I thought she said she hated those. _Not to mention this is the first time I've seen her leave her room…might as well say hi. _

So I put on a smile and tried to be friendly. Honestly, that girl was just about as warm and friendly as a porcupine, and at least THEY would let you pet them. I padded up, "Sup Max? What's goin on?" She kept staring up and, without a word, pointed up at the loop of the roller coaster as the car hit the top. My eyes must have popped out of my skull as I saw a shadow fall from the cart, plummeting to certain destruction.

Max started running to the sight. I gaped after her before snapping out of it, "Hey, what the f*** was that?!"

….

By the time I caught up to her, she was standing over…what the f***? She was standing over what looked a lot like Gowland's violin! She glared at it, "I've tried fire, a hammer, a JACKHAMMER, and just plain taking it apart. Now this. NOTHING WILL F****** KILL THIS B***!"

I stared at her, gaped mouthed. "You're trying to…destroy Gowland's hammer?" She nodded, "Better yet, I'd like to disintegrate it! That _thing _makes the most God awful noise there ever was!" I nodded thoughtfully, "Like…babies in a blender." She kicked it, "I was thinking more along the lines of a couple hundred simultaneous train wrecks, but that's a good description."

We stood there staring at the dreaded object of hatred and pain. She glanced at me, "You want in?" I grinned, "F*** yeah."

She smiled for the first time since I met her…though it was kind of a scary, demonic kind of grin, "You go clean out your cabinets for any and all cleaning supplies, I'll go get an acid resistant tub." "I like the way you plot murder."

…..

**MAX:**

I fumed as I stood over the God d***** sorry a** excuse for a musical instrument. Boris leaned against the tree next to me. "Umm…none of your plans are working at all Max." I huffed at him, "You think I don't know that?!" I rubbed my temples, "I was so sure Plan E would work!"

He tapped his forehead, "…Plan E? Is that the one where we stuffed it with long-fused fireworks?" "No, that was Plan G. Plan E as where we stuck in the cogs of the Merry-Go-Round."

He nodded, "That's right…hey, have you ever considered being in the Mafia? I'm sure Blood would find these plans of yours to be interesting." I rolled my eyes, "Organized crime and ACTUAL murder are wrong…however, there's no reason we can't 'eliminate' THIS particular nuisance."

I tossed him a shovel from the wheelbarrow of tools next to me. "Time to move on to the final plan; Plan XX." He raised an eyebrow as he caught the spade, "Really? You have enough murder plans to go into the double letters? What's Plan XX?" I hefted the shovels twin over my shoulder, "We bury this b*** and run. You got a crate we can use?"

Boris straightened suddenly and looked past me. "Hey! Stupid mouse! Where do you think you're going?!" I blinked and turned to see that mouse boy…Peirce, right? He cowered and tried to hide, but Boris jumped up and started chasing him. I watched the cat chase the mouse around for a bit, thinking about Tom and Jerry, before I sighed. _I'm NOT digging that hole alone, and at this rate, no one will. Crazy Cat Lady to the rescue!_

I walked over, grabbed Boris by his fuzzy ear, and yanked him down. I then whacked him none too gently on the head. Then I turned him around and booted him a few feet, planting my sneaker square in the middle of his back. He yowled and landed, turning to hiss at me as the red headed boy hid behind me.

"What the hell was that for Max?!" I crossed my arms, "If you're going to act like a bad cat, I'm going to treat you like one." "THAT'S HOW YOU TREAT YOUR ANIMALS?! YOU HIT THEM AND KICK THEM?!" I shrugged, "The ones I REALLY don't like I throw a few yards out the back door. They all learn eventually."

He fumed as I wagged my finger at him, "Bad! You hear me? You are to leave Peirce alone weather I'm around or not! Got it?" He grumbled ears flattening. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." "I'm sorry…Ma'am." I nodded, satisfied. "That's more like it."

Now, I know that most of you probably think that was harsh. Yes, I know it was kind of harsh. But I learned a long time ago that that was the only way to deal with guys. Guys don't listen to ANYONE unless you're in some way threatening. Since I'm a 5 1" little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, the only way to do that is to give off the impression that I EXPECT to be listened to and obeyed, and will accept nothing less. Which is why when I get paired up with some 'jock' the first words out of my mouth are typically along the lines of 'shut up, stand next to me, and don't do ANYTHING I didn't tell you to do'. And when they disobey, hush them. When they try to retaliate, crush them with big words and metaphorical third degree burns. If you asked the boys I knew (including my Dad,) they'd say they thought I was a bit scary. …This may be part of the reason I've never had a boyfriend.

I turned to the Peirce boy, who was staring at me wide eyed. He grinned sunnily "Thank you~!" Then he glomped me. I stiffened like a board, "Da f*** dude?! Let me go! Now!" He let me go, still grinning. "Sorry, I'm just so happy! You saved me from that mean cat!" "Yeah yeah, anytime. Just don't hug me again, or my sneaker will right were the sun don't shine. Got it?" He nodded, but his grin didn't falter.

I turned around and pulled another shovel out of the rusty wheelbarrow, "Here, since you're here, you can help us bury this."

A question mark floated above his fuzzy head until I pointed to the violin. His eyes widened, "You're trying to get rid of it?!" Boris nodded, "Yup. And Max's fail safe elimination plan is apparently to bury it and run."

I rolled my eyes, "You in, or out?" Peirce stared at the hated object, "…Let's do this."

….

I sighed, "Alright, this looks like it'd be a good spot. Let's bury the thing here. We were now in a big forest with weird doors and signs on the trees…well, at least it's kinda pretty. Boris set the wheelbarrow down, "You sure?"

I nodded, "Yeah, this'll do. The soil looks soft enough to dig, and there's plenty of shade." I tapped the ground in several places, testing the soil. "Do any of you know if there's clay down there?" Peirce tilted his head, "Umm…what?" I rolled my eyes, "You know, clay? The really hard and compact dirt that's f****** impossible to dig through. If it's down there, this is going to be a lot harder. And did we make sure to bring the hacksaw? And the drill and saws-all? With all these trees around, we're bound to see some roots in the way."

I jumped at a Voice that Didn't Belong, "Well, you seem to know quite a bit about digging." All three of us turned to see Joker, smiling nicely. Both Boris and Peirce stiffened and flinched back. I did my best to smile despite my surprise, "Oh, hi White!"

He tapped his chin as he saw our 'tools'. "What, may I ask, are you trying to get rid of so badly that you'd come to my forest to do it?" Boris leaned over, "He's a witness! We have to hush him!" Peirce nodded, "Send in the Cleaner." I roughly shoved at both boys, "Stop it you idiots!"

I reached over and pulled the violin into sight. White's visible eye widened, "Is that really…?" "Yup. We can't seem to find a way to destroy it, so we're burying it. Now, are you in to, or so we really have to 'silence' you?"

_"You bet your a** we're in!" _White smiled, "For once, I think I'll go along with Black." He looked at the violin with distaste, "Dealer knows Wonderland would be a better place if we did." I nodded, "Agreed. Now then, before we actually do this, I should tell you that I kinda had to go ninja on Gowland to get this." Peirce frowned, "What do you mean?"

"It means I sent Gowland off on a distraction, swiped and hid the violin, and told Gowland SOMEBODY took it." White leaned it, intrigued. _"So, who'd you throw under the bus?" _I smiled my very sweetest, "Some faceless guy with a mob crew and is apparently an enemy of Blood~!"

They all stared at me, gape mouthed. Boris looked a little pale, "Y-y-y-you do know that you may have just started a new war, right?" I looked at them with a totally straight face, "Perhaps…but some things are worth it. Plus, have any of you ever hear the expression, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" They shook their heads. "Well, maybe this will be the start of something less gory between Blood and Gowland."

I tossed White another shovel, "Now let's get digging."

…

I sighed and wiped the sweat from my forehead as I observed our handy work. A nice hole was in the ground, about five feet deep and two feet around at the mouth. I leaned back on my shovel, rolling my shoulders to work out the knots. "Dang, having a bunch of guys do the grunt work is awesome! This would have been so much harder on my own!"

Boris twitched form the grunt work comment. Hite chuckled, "You speak from experience?" I laughed nervously, "Yeah…well, umm…." I shuddered and turned my head, "Let's just say that due to some VERY stupid contractors, I now have a f***** tunnel in my back yard. That three people had to dig by themselves. Leave it at that."

I reached back and picked up the violin. "Who wants to do the honors?" Boris grinned, "Can I?" I nodded and passed it off to him. He practically pegged the thing I the hole, "And stay there b***!"

I stuck my shovel in the dirt and pushed about a handful of dirt in, the others following my example. Then we filled that sucker in like there was a zombie in it. Then Boris danced a bit on the grave. I stopped him and put on my serious face, "Now gentlemen, we know not the consciences of our actions today. But be warned; this will not be told to ANYONE. If word leaks, I'll be the one hunting you down." Boris looked at me, "Dude, we just committed theft, murder, desecration of personal property, and on some serious levels from earlier, arson. I'm not telling ANYONE."

White nodded, "I'll take it to my grave_." "Normally I jail people for thing like that, but I'll let it slide."_ Peirce stared at me, "…Arson?"

…..

And so, the three of us parted with the Jokers. As I walked down the trail with Boris and Peirce, the three of us talked…normally. I found that these two were actually pretty cool. And the three of us liked a lot of the same stuff. I love fish, Boris loves fish. Peirce loves cheese, I love cheese. Boris loves causing explosions, I love watching explosions. They're a cat and a mouse, and I love anything furry and adorable.

And, naturally, during a lull in our conversation, my stomach decided to sound like a dying whale. Boris blinked and laughed, "You know, I know an awesome place to eat back at the park. You want to come?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Are you paying?" Boris grinned, "No…Peirce is!" Said mouse straightened and then relaxed, "Well…since Max is broke, I really don't have a choice…." I grinned, "Fellas, I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship. Now let's get food~!"

**AND THAT IT! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT, PLEASE REVIEW AND SHIZ, SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	10. the Labyrinth

**HEY HEY AND WELCOME BACK TO WP! BEEN A WHILE, HASN'T IT? I FINALY HIT A RUT WITH THE NEW STORY, SO I'M GOING TO AT LEAST TRY TO GET THIS ONE UP TO DATE. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

Ch.10: the Labyrinth

I sighed as I sat back and stared up at the ceiling of my room at the Clover Tower. I'm all for peace and quiet, but even I have my limits of doing absolutely nothing. Max doesn't though. She could just sit in the same d*** position and cat nap for hours if she could. Lazy blond.

Alice was busy running errands for Julius, who was working; and Gray was busy running errands for Nightmare, who was hiding from work. I had absolutely nothing to do! I rolled over to my stomach and sighed again, more dramatically. I wish I had some manga, or internet. I'm already in Facebook withdraw!

Speaking of books, now would be a good time for one. I had asked a maid if there was some kind of library nearby, and she had said that there was one right here in the tower! This place was certainly big enough for one, so I continued to inquiry about it. After asking another servant, I had been told that there WAS no library, and I had just been told a farce.

I had looked around some, and had found nothing even remotely like a library. So what do you do when you're faced with a navigation problem? You ask someone who actually lives here!

So I managed to track down Nightmare, who was hiding under a desk in a spare room, and asked him about the library. And HE told me that, and I quote, "that old library is just an old rumor. Nothing but a ghost story dear, you should put it out of your mind."

So now I'm here, bored out of my mind. I stood up and walked over to the book shelf by the wall for the umpteenth time. No matter how hard I looked, there was nothing in this case even remotely interesting! I mean really, who gets a book about making Dutch cogs, even if it's just for show?!

I gave up and pulled out a book that might not be soooo terribly bad, titled 'Medical Magic'. What a cheesy title. I don't know what I was expecting, maybe some gory pictures of incarcerations or lobotomies to pass off as a horror story.

My eyebrows shot up as I opened the book to a random page and out fell something shiny! I bent down and picked up… a key? I frowned at the golden thing. A skeleton key, by the looks of it. What's it doing here?

I looked back at the spot where I'd pulled the book from and noticed something odd about the back of the shelf. A seam? More like an indention.

I pulled out another book to see that the line continued to go in a straight line.

Curiosity killed the cat, they say, but I'm no cat. Within a few minutes, I had pulled out several rows of books and the shelves (which turned out to not be attached to the case, but set on wooden blocks) to revea by 3 foot rectangular shape.

I frowned and pulled the key out of my pocket and fit into the crevice, only for the apparent paint to split. Whatever it was, it had been painted over. I slid the key around to free it from the paint and tried to pull on it. No good. It was stuck tight.

I then noticed another indention inside the rectangle. I hummed and pushed the key past the paint and into what must have actually been a key hole. I twisted and, sure enough, there was a click.

I scooted back as the tiny door swung open slowly.

…..

God I hate it when Max is right. Especially about ridiculous things you'd think she couldn't possibly be right about. You see, I know her well enough to know exactly what she would've said about the door.

She would have said it was WAY too much like Coraline for her tastes. To those of you who haven't seen the movie, it's pretty much about a girl who gets trapped in an alternate dimension beyond a little door in her new house. Max didn't just watch the movie, she watched it about 50 times. When Max loves something, she never gets tired of it. And that extends to more than just the movie; she had read the book about 5 times. She had to read it as part of a group thing and she had re-read it that much by the time the others in her group were half-way through.

She would have told me that this was bad news, and I was a complete idiot if I so much as stuck my head in that door.

AND SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN F****** RIGHT.

At first I had been fascinated with the rumored library that I found past the door. I walked around for a few feet and examined the books. This place was amazing! The ceiling seemed to go on forever and the book shelves just as high. And then I heard the door shut and lock behind me.

So, here I am now, running and screaming through the endless maze that this place was proving to be. Dead ends, endless looking corridors, the works.

Before you say it, yes, I did try the key. But, just my luck, the f****** thing brock off in the d*** lock!

And as it turns out, this library? Yeah, everything in it is a finance account! I'VE BEEN TRAPPED IN HELL!

…

I screamed and nearly cried tears of joy when I saw a door. This one was normal sized and would surely let me out somewhere in the tower! Right?

Ran over and yanked it open, giddy that it wasn't locked…and saw the scene before me. Have any of you ever seen the movie Labyrinth? With David Bowie? Yet another dorky movie Max forced me to watch because really, despite her mature act, she's like a little kid.

This room looked like the scene where Sara and the Goblin King finally had it out in the end. If you don't know the movie, just google images the Labyrinth stairs. You'll know exactly what I'm talking about.

I was staring at that right now.

"…Nope."

…..

Now back in the maze, I was wandering around, having run out of steam to run for now. Jeez, what if there really was no way out?! Humans can't digest paper, so eating the books was out…but I would die of dehydration before I did of starvation!

This place must have one hell of a sense of humor, because just as I was thinking that, I turned a corner and BAM there it was.

I froze and let my mouth gape at the horrendous sight in front of me.

There was a skull, curled up in the corner of where two book cases met. Its bones were brittle and yellowed with age, the inside almost solid with cobwebs. And as I watched, a fat, black and hairy spider shifted in its nest inside the skeletons ribcage, right where the heart would be.

"F*********** THIS SH**************!"

…..

I stared mistrusting at the window in front of me. For God knows what reason, there was a circular, four paned window in this wall. But for some reason, I could only see darkness beyond the glass. I could see hinges, so it would open. Question is, should I? Oh, f*** it.

I walked over and opened the window, poking my head out. And then my stomach slammed into the 'wall'. I gaped as I stared down the edge of a seemingly endless abyss, my hair falling in my face as though gravity had shifted so that forwards was actually down.

I gasped and tried to pull out…only to find that my shirt was caught on something and I couldn't wriggle out of the now hole like window.

Oh my f***** God…. "S-SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

…..

I have no idea how long I was stuck in that god forsaken window-hole, screaming for assistance. But by the powers of whatever, it did! I was grabbed around the waist by strong hands and simply lifted out of the window, only to be set gently back on my feet.

I shrieked and fell to my knees, hugging the ground. "Oh thank God I'm alive!"

"Shouldn't you be thanking me?" My eyes shot up to see…the Knight of Hearts guy! Ace, was it?

I grinned, "Ah, yes. Thank you for saving me. What are you doing here?" Ace laughed, "I use this old library as a short cut all the time. You can get to just about anywhere in Wonderland from here; you just have to know your way around!"

I frowned. I was not so new to this place that I hadn't heard about the knight's infamous directional challenge. It kinda reminded me of Max. She got lost going to my old apartment once…and I lived, like, less than a black away from her. If Rose and Belle hadn't been there, she would've ended up all the way to Louisiana!

"Umm…do you know the way around here?" Ace nodded, still grinning, "Sure! Where do you want to go?" "Hmm…how about my room? ...No, wait, just take me to Nightmare's office." I don't like the idea of this guy (or anyone) having such easy access to my room.

He gave me a thumbs up, spun around, and grabbed my wrist, "You got it Lilly! To Nightmare's it is!"

…..

My walk with Ace was mostly filled with question about the foreign world. Ace seemed absolutely fascinated by the fact that I and every other fifteen year old had to sit for eight hours a day to get bored out of our minds.

He asked all sorts of questions, but they mainly centered on daily life. What did I do for fun, did I have other friends back home, what was my family like, those sorts of things. It was kinda strange. He seemed so fascinated by every word I said, like a child listening to their first fairy tale. Maybe because I was a…foreigner. God, no matter how much I try to say it, that word seems racist.

Ace suddenly stopped in front of a bookcase. He patted it, "And here we are!" I raised my eyebrow at him, "…This is it? You're not lost? No 'adventure' spheal?" "…Ouch."

He reached out and pushed a book forward…and the entire case was pushed inwards! And beyond it was Nightmare, sitting at his desk and miserably filling out forms. I guess Gray caught him. He looked up, shocked at our entrance.

Ace waved merrily and I glared at him and ran over, slamming my hands on the desk, "The next time you have company, I suggest you give them the f****** blue prints!"

**THAT'S THAT! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BELLE'S VERY OWN CHAPTER!**

**SEE Y'ALL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
